Alfonzo
Alfonzo is a character present within the Tokyo portion of the main story, or wherever Sierra Team is stationed. He was originally an unseen character operating a command center being represented by Loquendo TTS, but was later changed to being Sierra Team's main pilot. History Alfonzo was raised by a family of ace pilots, with his father being part of the Italian Air Force. As such, he had learned how to fly at a young age, and had attended a few air shows before being given a license to pilot his own aircraft. Since then, he was a delivery pilot for Stratos Pizza before the company switched from aircraft delivery to using replicas of Stratos HFs. Prior to deployment, he had participated in an airshow with his family, where he piloted a World War 1 era plane around the airfield. Even for such old tech, he was able to fly the old relic fairly competently. Wartime Alfonzo was drafted into the Shadow Ops division of Allied Nations Spec Ops after hearing of his expertise in flight. He was assigned to Sierra Team, and was tasked with aiding them from the skies. His first deployment was during the Second Korean Uprising in 2008, much like the rest of the operatives. During his deployment, he alternated between flying fighter jets and large support craft. On some rare occasions, he had been shot down by anti-air fire, though he survived miraculously. One key moment of his deployment was during the last stretches of the war, where he piloted an AC130 around the capital city, whilst his team was pushing in on the great leader's office for diplomatic reasons. His efforts landed him being promoted to Staff Sergeant, and the pilot's medal. Personality Alfonzo is upbeat, and a bit rambunctious. He seems to maintain a positive attitude, even in difficult situations, which also seems to offset some other members of his team. He generally enjoys piloting aircraft on a regular basis, though isn't too fond of ground combat. Much like any Italian, he sometimes gesticulates when talking, enjoys pasta, and is incredibly romantic with his lover, Yumeko. Equipment Being a pilot, Alfonzo has a minimal weapon set. His weapons usually consist of an M42 Wasp, and a Silhouette plasma pistol. On occasion, he does use an MP5A3 with a slimline handguard and SEF trigger group, but he usually relies on his planes armaments. Vehicles In terms of ground transport, he usually drives a reproduction of the Lancia Stratos HF. His main plane for combat is an F16 Falcon, though he does use the F35 Lightning and F18 Super Hornet. For all other purposes, he uses either a Cessna 172 or a C130 Hercules Physical traits Alfonzo is classified as a middleweight, though he is lacking in the strength department. In spite of this, his ground mobility is faster than some of his other teammates, save for his commander. Given his dietary habits, his weight management is some of the best out of the cast.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Europeans Category:ANSO Operatives Category:Middleweights